Howling Zinogre
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = None |Habitats = Great Forest Peak Historical Site |Monster Size = Large |Monster Relations = Zinogre, Thunderlord Zinogre, Immortal Zinogre, FFBE Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre |Generation = Frontier }} Howling Zinogre are Extreme Individuals of Zinogre introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G9.1. __TOC__ Physiology Howling Zinogre greatly resembles the standard species, being a quadrupedal creature with lupine like traits. But with major differences in comparison. Howling Zinogre have mostly white scales with patches of dark grey and black, with brown feet, spikes, horns (which are also larger), and plates. There are also a line of light green scales running alongside the backplates on each side of the body, and black claws. Notably there are numerous extra and larger plates present on the forelimbs, with large tufts of fur sprouting behind them. For the whole battle until its death Howling Zinogre will appear charged with electricity, gaining the standard physical changes, glowing blue vein marks, azure colored claws, white electrical aura on back, and blue glowing marks on plates (though unlike normal, the plates are stood up at all times, even after death). However Howling Zinogre, similarly to Thunderlord Zinogre also has an "Ultra Charged State" it can enter by using a certain move a few times. In this state the aura is even larger, with the colors green and azure mixed in, along with a swarm of Fulgur Bugs flying around it. Abilities Howling Zinogre lack some of the attacks that the standard Zinogre have in Frontier, but have many new ones as compensation. Such as slamming its large horns into the ground, sending three small shockwaves forward, then jumping back and doing it again but harder with larger waves with electricity mingled in, before charging at such a speed it briefly vanishes from sight perception, while doing this it will leave a bunch of Fulgur Bugs on the ground which will have lightning rain on their location after a few seconds, before trying to sort of uppercut into the air before landing with a powerful crash, there is also a variation of this move where instead of doing the uppercut, instead of doing the uppercut it stops moving after charging and will howl making thunder rain on the spots where the bugs were. There's also a tail sweep that sends out a circle of Fulgur Bug swarms. And most notably, shaking off a bunch of Fulgur Bugs, causing them to make a sort of huge electrical spherical cage in a wide area around Howling Zinogre (with a "safe" within the walls), which will shortly after proceed to jump and slam twice creating electrical blasts around it in the process, then proceed to howl causing the cage to burst alongside sending charged pieces of rubble into the air, which will then rain down and create small bursts of electricity upon landing. Behavior Howling Zinogre retain the solitary, territorial and aggressive behavior of the standard species. Habitat Howling Zinogre have been found inhabiting the Great Forest Peak alongside the Historical Site. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Nargacuga Main Article: 'Zinogre'' Game Appearances Main Series * None. Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G9.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * None. In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Extreme Individuals Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis